


I Need a Friend

by Slinkygeek



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Taehyung, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not tagging anymore, Innocent Taehyung, Jungkook Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Yoongi, POV Taehyung, Protective Yoongi, Rich Jungkook, Student Jungkook, Student Taehyung, Top Jungkook, athlete Jungkook, poor taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkygeek/pseuds/Slinkygeek
Summary: Transferring to a new school is scary enough, but what happens when the school's 'Golden Boy' or 'Golden Kookie' comes to you with a proposition?  
"I need a Friend" he said. 
What would anyone say or do when you have such a good looking boy offering you chance of a lifetime?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever!!!!!!! I just love them so much and got inspired (infires) to write my own. So here goes nothing. 
> 
> This story is from TaeHyung’s POV. I am simultaneously, working this same story but it will be done from JungKook’s POV. Look forward to both, thank you.

When I saw him staring at me across the room, it was during free period junior year in high school. I knew who he was, although we have never met or spoken to each other. He was Jeon JungKook. School Ace Athlete already guaranteed a Track and Field Scholarship from Korea’s top Universities. He was always admired by younger and older classmates, even the staff praises him in all that he does. 

I, Kim TaeHyung, was different. So different, that I was technically two years older than everyone in this class. His classmates thought he must be stupid to be so far behind, but the truth was harder to voice out. He was bullied so severely that his parents had to pull him out of school. His parents made him speak with a psychologist, but found nothing wrong with him, because there was nothing wrong. He was gay. He was not ashamed of that fact, it just what he preferred. It was simple, as liking coke with every meal, he just rather enjoy the touch of a boy, than a girl. 

His parents are kind, and are trying to accept his preferences, but he knows they are somewhat embarrassed to speak to him about his life. The moved from Daegu, to Busan in hopes that a new environment will bring back the smile to his face. But some scars will never fade, bullying does that to a person. When he spoke out loud during a high school party that he preferred to kiss a guy, rather than a female classmate, he knew his life would change. But he was not regretful, or embarrassed by that incident. He was just stating a fact. 

Now here in a new school, a new town, and new classmates, he kept to himself. If he didn’t talk to anyone then he does not have to pretend, or lie, and he won’t have to hide who he really was. 

But when the star of Busan Academy of Academic High School is staring at you, what do you do? So TaeHyung did the only thing that is comfortable and stares back. Surprisingly, JungKook did not look away, or show any awkwardness when he got caught staring. Instead, he winked at him, Kim TaeHyung, school loner and introvert. What did he want? Luckily, all attention was forcibly drawn back to the teacher when she announced that class was over. 

TaeHyung was packing his schoolwork away, when a hand appeared in his line of sight, touching the top of his desk. When he looked up, his eyes connected with none other than that of Jeon JungKook. He didn’t speak just continued to stare, I noticed that some of our classmates where hanging back to see what their ‘Golden Kookie’ would say to the school’s ‘Alien’. 

“Yes?” I finally spoke. “Did you need something?” 

I was not sure why I asked that question, but it seemed appropriate that he would need something, why else would he approach him.

“Well TaeHyung, I need a friend,” he stated in a very low mellow voice “I was hoping you will be my friend.”

I just stared back into his black gaze, with shock, why would the boy who is surrounded everyday by people need a friend? I did not know what to say, so I continue to wait for him to say more, but he didn’t, he just continued to stare. 

Finally, I had to ask “Why me?” my eyes never leaving his. He seemed so content with just staring at me that I wonder if he always gave such an intense look to everyone he talks with, and if so, no wonder everyone is infatuated with him. It is definitely flattering to have such a good looking boy pay attention to you, but something about his gaze seem off. 

“I can tell you and me can have a friendship based off mutual understanding with some beneficial rewards.” He answered secretly with a smile that did surprisingly resembles a bunny. It was definitely a very distracting smile, and made him almost lose track of this conversation. 

“I don’t know what you mean by that JungKook,” I said after thinking about his reply, something about his words seem to imply an intimate relationship, but he must be imagining this, since JungKook has a girlfriend.

“Can we talk about this in more detail at my place? I can give you a ride to my place, and later I can drive you home?” still showing his adorable smiling, I ignored my conscious that alerts me that something was definitely not right about his offer. But it has been so long since he has spoken to someone, so long that he had a friend to hang out with after school. He has never been alone so much, even being gay, he still had a good friend like Min Yoongi back in Daegu. Hoping this boy’s offer was sincere, I decided to risk my natural fright to flight reaction and said ‘YES’. 

“Great, well come on, my driver should be here by now.” He waited as I collected the rest of my schoolwork into my bag. Amongst the collective gazes, gawks, and whispers of our classmates who stayed behind to witness the exchange, although I doubt they heard anything, I walked out of the classroom with JungKook, out the school building and into his waiting car. 

While in the car JungKook didn’t spoke up once, just continuing to stare out the window, and humming to a familiar song. I unconsciously starting humming with him, my deeper hum, forming a melodic beat with his, he turned his head to smile at me not breaking the melody, and it continued like this all the way to his house. 

Where the hell are we? I thought after 20 minutes of driving and humming. I was staring out the car window at this palatial estate home that can only be described as a palace. I looked at JungKook to see his reaction, but he was busy giving directions to the driver to drop them at the Planet House, whatever the hell that means. As I continue to watch outside the car window, we drove by multiple homes, spread out and separated by manicured lawns and parks. I was finally able to close my mouth, until we reached the ‘Planet House’. Stepping out of the car I stood in front of this two-story English townhouse with vines growing along the house, seems so outdated compared to all the modern homes they passed by. But to me it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 

JungKook, I noticed paused at the doorway, waiting for me to absorb my surroundings, smiling at my reaction. When I was finally able to catch my bearings, I turn to him with my first smile since I moved to Busan. I couldn’t help it, I was so happy just looking at a building, how weird was I. He must have thought so too, since he stopped smiling and a look passed over his face, a look that I cannot describe, but it felt extremely warming to me.

“Your home is beautiful, I think fairies and gnomes must roam these premises when no one is looking,” I sighed and not caring that I must sound crazy, it was the first sentence I spoke that sounded like my old self, I continued “the trees must love it when you sit in his shade and even the animals must come to say hello.”

A loud laugh startled me out of my reverie and I notice that JungKook was folded over with his arms braced on his knees, laughing so uncontrollably that I had to rush to him to help hold him up. Finally, after a good minute he was able to support himself, and as I was about to step away, I felt a hand gently cup my cheek. I looked up startle at JungKook whose eyes are still filled with mirth, I thought he was going to kiss me since he didn’t say anything right away. 

“I knew you and I would be good friends, already you are providing me with humor, I wonder what else you will surprise me with?” with that said he turned around telling me to follow him up to his study. I just stood there frozen, my cheek where is hand was burned as a reminder, that JungKook touched me. Finally, noticing that JungKook is still walking at a very brisk pace up the stairs, I quickly ran to catch up with him. Suddenly, he stopped at a white dome-like double door without warning, and I crashed right into him. Surprisingly, he did not fall, but was able to instinctively catch me right before I fell towards the floor. Being held in his embrace I notice the tense bulging of his biceps and strength of his thighs, years of running track definitely paid off. 

As he righted my position, he gave me a smirk that seems to imply he knew I was enjoying his embrace. Did I? He opened the dome-doors into his study and asked me to come in and close the doors. As I did, I notice he was already seated behind his large mahogany desk looking at a blue folder. Walking towards the large desk I was unable to believe my eyes, my name was on the folder and as I tried to grab for the folder, he seemed to have anticipated my actions, for he quickly moved it out my reach. 

“Why do you have a folder on me?” even as I said this alarm bells were ringing off in my head that I should escape now, but my body was frozen from shock.

“Kim TaeHyung, age 19, favorite food is burgers, favorite drink is coke, lives with his mother and father, who both works at the JJK Canning Factory, originally from Daegu,” JungKook read from the folder, still seated but now leaning back with his feet up and ankles crossed on his desk “Is that correct so far?”

“Why do you have a folder on me?” I repeated my earlier question, still unable to grasp the events that are unfolding. “Why are you investigating me and my family?”

“I told you, I need a friend TaeHyung” he smiled at me. It was once adorable to me and now it just leaves my stomach churning with dread. “Believe it or not, I have a file on all the students that attend our school, sadly not many are qualified to my specific needs,” he stated, then looks at me with that penetrating gaze “until you.”

My stomach continued to play havoc on me and he stares at me in such a way, that I felt naked, instead being fully dressed in the schools uniform, with a jacket on. 

“Kim TaeHyung, please take a seat, and I will explain exactly what kind of friend I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yea....how was it?


End file.
